40 Days and 40 LONG Nights
by Sho'Jo Untainted
Summary: Its the begining of Lent, Bakura and Yami make a bet with their lights. Now they are not allowed to argue, fight,kill, murder ect... eachother for 40 Days and 40 nights. How they cope?, Hell i dont even know.
1. Deal with an Angel

**40 days and 40 nights.**

**G day **all, this is like my 2nd fan fiction ever, so I really need constructive criticism. I thought of this story when I think my mum was explaining to me what a "period" was, I know Grose

. I have no idea how it will turn out, it may suck (probably) or it may actually be ok…. Gasp but come on guys please review. And also, it maybe one of those stories's that one-day there are like 5 more chapters and the next moth or so there is none, I have good reasons why but I'm not going into them.

So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

I am dedicating this story to my guardian angel/ close friend **Kate**. She has been by my side more times you could poke a stick at. This story is a token of my appreciation.

(Oh excuse Spelling errors I can't spell to save my life)

**Lenten Promises**

"I'm not going" said Bakura plainly as he bent over to get the milk out of the fridge,

"Kura, I…

"And what did I say about calling me Kura, its gay!" the ex tombrobber yelled before scoffing the milk down the carton.

Ryou looked out the window, and sighed, then facing his Yami and snapping

"Well, that's funny because. You ARE gay" said Ryou smiling as he sat adjusted his position on the chair and resting one of his hands on his cheek.

Bakura lent on the fridge and looked at Ryou

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to spend "quality" time with that fuck headed, mother fuckin, SON of a BITCH! Pharaoh, and his little stinking "Look at me I'm a fancy pants duellists" Light!" he yelled

Ryou sighed and looked at Bakura

"Please Bakura,

"No

"Bakura how long have you been in that ring?' Ryou asked standing up, pushing the chair in and walking towards the sink

"About 5000 years" he replied as he tried to squash a fly that came buzzing past

"Right, so wouldn't you think after spending 5000 years in a ring, you would be happy to get out?" asked Ryou as he got the soap and washed his hands.

Bakura looked at Ryou in the eye

"No" he replied simply

Ryou sighed and then walked towards the phone that lay right next to Bakura.

"Ok, I guess I can't make you do things you don't want to do. Ill call Yugi up and tell him to cancel out day together" he said sighing and slowly walking towards the phone, head down and slouching.

Bakura's gasped and then sank as he pointed towards Ryou

"You're doing it again"

"Doing what?

"That thing"

"What thing?" asked Ryou trying to hide a very mischievous smile

"That thing that you do" said Bakura backing away out of the kitchen and into the lounge room.

Ryou smiled innocently

"My, whatever are you talking about?" asked Ryou in a very angelic voice

"You act all sad, because you know ill go soft and agree to this" Bakura said

Ryou sighed, his brown chocolate coloured eyes gone all teary.

"Ok Bakura, you got me. I tried, ill call Yugi up and tell him that I cant go because my Yami cant hack a day with a Pharaoh," he looked up with the most cutest puppy dog face known to man.

Bakura closed his eyes and put his hand over them

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" he yelled in agony

Ryou walked slowly up to Bakura and stared at his Yami who he could tell was going to melt.

His bottom lip trebled and his eyes were teary. He put his hands in a praying position and stood inches away form his Yami.

Yami Bakura looked him and moaned

"NO! Ryou…" he yelled

Ryou looked at him and spoke softly

"Ok, ill make you a deal. You agree to this, and tonight I'm yours" he said sighing.

Bakura's face went to that little devil tombrobber grin and he laughed.

"Ok ill go"

"Yugi, you can't be serious" said Yami sitting on the couch, as Yugi stood in font of him.

"Oh come on Yami, just for today. Then you don't have to see Bakura for the rest of your life" said Yugi looking at his Yami in the eye.

Yami shifted

"Yugi, I cant. His probably planing some evil plot to kill me of something" he said crossing his arms

Yugi sighed

"Hey, Ryou did punish Bakura for trying to soak you in petrol and lighting you on fire. ' Yugi said pointing towards his Yami

"I know, but every time I spend time with that fuckin tombraider. I am emotionally scarred OR in hospital!" he yelled standing up

Yugi sighed and then smiled.

"Ok then, I was going to share my sugar coated, brownies. But I guess ill give them to Ryou.

Yami's eyes twitched

"You made brownies?" asked Yami with a smile

"Yeah, and they were full packed of Sugar, too" said Yugi in a disappointed tone.

Yugi knew about the former Pharaoh's sugar cravings. Yami grabbed his jacket and opened he door

"Why didn't you say so. Lets get going!" he yelled chucking Yugi his coat and running out the door.

Yugi sighed

"Today is going to be a complete disaster"

Back With Ryou and Bakura 

"Stop walking so fast!" yelled Bakura as he dragged his feet along the pavement.

Ryou sighed and stopped, waiting for his "oh so enthusiastic" Yami to catch up.

Bakura stopped next to Ryou and looked straight ahead.

"What's that building?" Bakura asked suddenly pointing to a large building down the road.

"That, oh that's a Church. Remember what I told you about Jesus, and God?" asked Ryou as he watched people gradually walk out of the place.

"Yessssssss" lied Bakura

Back flash 

"So on Christmas I believe that Jesus was born form the Virgin Mary in a stable" Ryou said as he showed Bakura the nativity scene under the Christmas tree.

Bakura had a blank expression, though Ryou did not notice.

Bakura thought.

Virgin Mary? Hmm that reminds me, how long has it been since Ryou and I had a good make-out session? Hmm, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Easter SHIT! 2 WEEKS! How the hell is this boy living! OK, don't panic Bakura, hmmm what should I do? What about Me, Ryou and the kitchen table? Naa. The couch? No. Ryou's fathers office…To neat. OK Ryou, Me and his bed...thought Bakura

"And that's what Christmas is Bakura" said Ryou smiling

Bakura snapped out of his little planing session.

"Ohhh how…Interesting!" he yelled smiling

Ryou smiled also

"You really think so?" he asked happily as he clapped his hands together

"Oh yeah. Fuckin,..Oh I mean, Praying with you sounds like a blast!" he lied

Ryou smiled

"Oh Bakura that means a lot to me" he said hugging him

Yami walked into the room with a tub of lollies. Yugi was sleeping over that night, and it was only fair that Yami came too.

"Ryou, you do realise that Bakura was thinking about the next time he can fuck you right?" he asked showing a lolly in his mouth.

Ryou looked at Bakura

**SMACK!**

End of Back flash 

Ryou gasped

"Oh my gosh Bakura, it's the beginning of Lent!" he yelled

"Oh that's great Ryou" Bakura said not giving a crap.

Ryou looked at him.

"When lent started you have to give up something you like" said Ryou putting his hand on his cheek and thought.

Bakura looked at him

"What are you giving up?" he asked

Ryou smiled

"I think ill give up, reading Encyclopedia's, " said Ryou happily thinking of the thing that he liked doing the most.

"Your such a nerd" said Bakura and continued walking

"What are you going to give up?' came a voice form behind Bakura

Bakura smiled

"I know! Ill give up seeing to Pharaoh! We can start now!" he yelled grabbing Ryou's arm and walking in the opposite direction

"Kura, it has to be something you like," said Ryou pulling his arm back and stopping

Bakura looked at him

"I don't know!" he yelled

Ryou thought

"Well, how about we make it that your not allowed to kiss or touch me in any "private" places for 40 days and 40 nights" said Ryou smiling

Bakura started to crack up laughing

"Yeah right, I would rather not fight with the Pharaoh, then for us not to make love" he said smacking his knee

Ryou smiled and Bakura's laughing stopped, as his face turned more pale than it already was.

"NO THAT WAS NOT…

"Included? Yes, it was" smiled Ryou

Bakura yelled

"NO IT WASN'T!" he yelled

Ryou smiled and nodded

"Yeah it was Bakura, by the laws of Lenten promises the first thing you say goes!" Lied Ryou in a very cheeky tone.

Bakura sat on the pavement and banged his wrists on it

"IT WAS NOT FUCKING INCLUDED!" he yelled

"Watch your mouth." Ryou snapped then he smiled

"What you cant hack it because you know, Yami can be nicer to you ANY day!" he said laughing

Bakura got up as thought he was about to murder Ryou, then he took a deep breathe and looked at Ryou calmly.

"Fine, when we get there, ill make a bet with the Pharaoh, we are not allowed to fight for how ever long this "lent" thing goes for, whoever looses has to umm run around the shopping mall with nothing but a sign saying

"I'm a big fat loser" on it.

Ryou smiled

"Ok, let's get going then" he said walking

Bakura caught up with Ryou and asked

"Ryou how long is this Lent thing?" he asked calmly

"Hmm oh 40 days and 40 nights" he replied

Bakura thought to himself

Ok, 40 days and 40 nights of not fighting with the Pharaoh.

Bring it on….

**8**

Sorry I had to end it there. I promise it will get better. This chapter was crap I know. I kind of rushed it, and I'm only a kid (well big kid) and the vocabulary in my head is small. But ill make the next few longer AND BETTER. The action begins next chapter so stay tuned.

Oh, and what do you think should happen? Should a kind of "love" rise between Bakura and Yami or a brotherly relationship! Up 2 u!

Hoo roo

Brookesta!


	2. Tears of Happiness

40 days and 40 long nights, chapter 2!

G DAY, Wow! I actually got reviews! I had a bit of trouble up loading this story (it may be because I cant be bothered reading the instructions) and I accidentally put it on Beyblades (dumb I know), when I realised I made this mistake I thought I took the whole story off all together. Any way, I wake up and decided to go on the Internet, and WHAT THE HELL! I actually got reviews! THANKYOU! You people rock. And they were all like, happy reviews none saying THIS SUKS! All were great! So THANKYOU! THANKYOU THANKYOU! You made my day.

I actually thought of this story AFTER Easter, so I know it's a bit late but I hope every one had a Happy Easter, I hope the Easter bunny was good!

Oh, this rating thing is REALLY confusing, I can't be bothered reading the WHOLE thing.

Oh well, let's just hope that it's in the right rating.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, (wish I did but I don't)

Note: **GO PARRA EELS!** YOU **ROCK!** (If you don't live in Australia, you won't understand)

Note's Note:

Ok 2nd chapter of this demented story!

Bakura crossed his arms as he walked next to his Hakari on the pavement and thought to himself.

Ohhh shit, what have I done! There is no way in Ra that I will not be able to fight with Yami for 40 days and nights. Who am I kidding!

Ryou looked at him.

"Well your not kidding any one, but it will be fun to see you and Yami squirm" Ryou giggled

Bakura looked ahead at the open park ahead of him and stopped at the opening gate. In the distance he could see them…. The leather, the puzzle, the Hair. It was Yugi and his mother fuckin Yami.

Ryou stood next to Yami

"Now remember Bakura, No fighting, No arguing, No thinking bad thoughts, AND NO killing" Ryou said smiling

Bakura sighed

"Yessss" he said

They walked forward, Bakura slumped his head and dragged his feet. Until they heard the voice that was poison to Bakura's ears.

"RYOU, BAKURA!" yelled a very high pitched and happy Yugi as he ran forward towards Ryou and Bakura.

Ryou looked down and smiled.

"Yugi, how are you?" he asked smiling

"I'm fine, today is going to be a complete disaster but heck! It should be fun!" smiled Yugi as he looked at Bakura who looked as though he was in a trance.

"Bakura, are you all right?" asked Yugi trying to get a glimpse at the Tombrobber's face.

"Oh ignore him, Yugi do I have a story for you." Ryou said smiling.

Yugi smiled again

"Well how about we go and sit down and you can tell me all about it" Yugi said grabbing Ryou's hand and dragging him to the spot Yami and Yugi must of got under a shady tree.

Yugi stopped and looked around

"Where is Yami?" he asked Ryou

Bakura looked up and smiled.

His bailed on me, YES!thought Bakura

Ryou turned around

"I have no idea Yugi" Ryou said examining the place.

Bakura stood still, as his tombrobber ears heard the grass behind him crumble. Bakura turned his head. Saw the Pharaoh…And then black.

Bakura opened his eyes slowly.

What the fuck happened?he thought

His eyes were half-open when the same eyes as him, just more innocent like met them.

"BAKURA!" a voice of happiness yelled as Bakura felt his body being squeezed. Bakura fully opened his eyes and remembered what happened

"Bakura are you ok? Talk to me!" that familiar voice, said again.

Bakura shook his head and pushed the boy back and smiled.

He looked behind him to see Yugi and a very guilty looking Pharaoh.

Bakura slowly got up and walked to the Pharaoh with a very evil grin on his face, the grin that would make even the Pharaoh get nervous.

Yugi nudged Yami with his elbow and Yami gasped and then mumbled. He looked up to Bakura who was slowly getting closer and said.

"Bakura, I'm sorry for my actions earlier. I did not deserve to punch you. Even thought you covered me in petrol and lit me on fire the last time we met" Yami said not giving eye contact to the tombrobber.

Bakura was inches away form Yami and remembered the deal. He looked at Ryou who raised an eyebrow in confusion at his Yamie's sudden actions. But smiled all the same.

Bakura put out his hand in font of Yami and smiled.

"Its ok Pharaoh, apology accepted" Bakura said a very cheery voice, it was so cheery it was scary.

Yami looked at him as though he had heard him wrong

"What? You, accept my apology?" he asked

Bakura nodded

"There is no use bickering about who lit who on fire. So how about we make truce and move on" he said smiling

Yami looked at Yugi and remembered the deal Yugi and he made while Bakura was unconscious.

**Back flash**

"And your not allowed to fight, argue, kill each other for 40 days and night" Yugi said smiling

Yami turned to Bakura who was on the floor. And looked at his Hakari

"What happens if I loose?" he asked

"You have to run around the mall with nothing but a sign saying "I a loser" I think." Yugi said trying to remember

Yami nodded and smiled

"This should be easy, ill can get that tombrobber so mad, he will kill me" said Yami smiling

**End back flash.**

Yami looked at Bakura in the eye and smiled a forced smile.

"Ok, Bakura" he said shaking the hand in font of him

Note to self, sterilise hand when get homeBakura thought

Remind me to cut of this hand when I get homethought Yami

They smiled and let go.

"Ohhhh see, was it that hard?" asked Ryou

"Yeah, see now your friends!" Yugi said smiling

"Ahhh yes Yugi friends" Yami said laughing

Bakura turned his back and walked away towards the swings, he looked at Yami and smiled

"Hey Yami, want to come to the swings with me?" asked Bakura forcing a smile

Yami looked at Yugi who gave him a look and nodded.

"Sure!" he said happily as he caught up with the tombrobber and they walked together.

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other,

"See, I told you it was a good idea." Ryou said looking at the two Yamie's walking towards the swings

"Yeah! I guess this way it won't be so hard on them when we tell them the news" Yugi smiled

"Yeah. " Agreed Ryou

Bakura walked next to Yami in silence. Yami looked at him and smiled.

"How did you manage to shake my hand?" asked Yami

Bakura looked at him and laughed

"I am going to win this bet, ill be willing to do whatever it takes" Bakura said in a very cold voice

Yami laughed

"Bull shit, I'm going to win this bet

Bakura stopped and smiled

"Then how about we raise the bars?" asked Bakura with a very cheeky grin

Yami smiled

"Your have this ability to read my mind" smiled Yami

"Ok, whoever looses has to be the other Yamie's slave for a month" Bakura said

Yami thought about it for a moment and smiled as he put out his hand again

"Deal" he said

Bakura took the hand and shook it.

They turned and walked back to their light's that looked confused.

"I thought you two were going on the swings?" asked Yugi

Bakura smiled

"Yeah, we were but the swings were packed!" he yelled

Ryou and Yugi looked beyond their Yamie's and saw the swing set. That was deserted.

Yami and Bakura sat down

"Well, Bakura and Yami, we have news" said Ryou smiling

Bakura blurted

"YAMI! YOUR PREGNAT CONGRADS!" he yelled as he hugged the Pharaoh, as he was doing this he whispered in his ear.

"You punch me again, and you will never see the light of day again" threatened Bakura

Yami smiled

"Point taken" Yami said "But did you not just loose the bet?" asked Yami

"No, this is a general point" Bakura lied

Yugi and Ryou sat there with sweat drops on their faces.

"Ahhh no, Bakura. Males cant get Pregnant" Yugi said nervously

Ryou sighed

"Ohhh how cute, Bakura hugged Yami"

Note to self sterilise bodythought Bakura

Well, it's the summer holidays next week. And Yugi and I thought it would be a great idea to spend it together!" said Ryou happily

Yami and Bakura's mouths dropped to the floor

YOUR FUCKING JOKING!" yelled Bakura in his soul room.

Bakura looked at Yami and Yami looked at Bakura

"Ahhh That's GREAT!" lied Bakura as he smiled

Ryou smiled

"Oh Bakura, I knew you would like it you see I thought if you gave Yami a chance you two would be the best of friends. "

Yugi smiled

"SO Yami, we are gonna spend the summer holidays at Ryou's"

Yami forced a smile

"Ahhh yeah, Fantastic, spending more time with Bakura."

Ryou thought for a second

"But we only have 2 beds, so we are going to have to share. Since Bakura is too tall for my bed, he and Yami can sleep in my dad's bed, while Yugi and I sleep in my bed!" said Ryou smiling

Bakura's and Yamie's eyes had tears I them.

"So I'm sharing a room and bed with Yami?" asked Bakura

Yami gasped

Both Yami felt like crying you could see tears in the corners of their eyes.

Bakura sniffed and burst out crying. He leaned on Yami who patted his back

"There, there" Yami said also crying

Yugi and Ryou sat there confused

"Wow, they are so happy they are crying?" asked Ryou

"Wow, this deal was the best thing we every agreed on Ryou" Yugi said looking at the two Yamie's crying their eyes out.

"IM SO HAPPY!" lied Bakura as he yelled thought the tears.

"AS AM I!" lied Yami

The two Yamie's were really so upset, and so astonished at their light's decision. They could not help but cry.

"40 DAYS AND 40 NIGHTS OF BEING WITH THE PHARAOH!" yelled Bakura thought tears

"40 DAYS AND 40 NIGHTS OF SLEEPING NEXT TO A TOMBROBBER!"

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other.

"These are going to be the best 40 days of our lives"

888888888888888

WOW! Done! Sorry if it sucked. But again please review, I feel special when I get the,

Oh, the whole Yami and Bakura sleeping next to each other I am dedicating this idea to Yami Misoa Who thinks its "UN healthy" to be obsessed with Yami and Bakura pairings. Well if it is unhealthy (which it's fine to like it) I should be dead, from it. I LOVE BAKURA AND YAMI PARINGS, (sorry if i embarassed you) but what goes on in this story IS UP TO YOU GUYS! If you don't review and don't say what you want, well its going to suck, so if you want a lemon between Yami and Bakura! Or Ryou and Yami or Yugi and Yami or even Bakura and a tree for God's sake say so  if you want some one to die, if you want there to be rape whatever SAY SO!

Ok, I'm going

Hoo roo

Brooke


	3. The ASS in Ass Hole

days 3.

WOW! Reviews! Thankyou all so very much for your reviews. And I got none bagging me. I guessed you liked it? No? You all found it funny and I'm glad. So I just hope I keep up the work. And that I don't disappoint you all. PRESSURE! Well I hope you like what's coming because it took me forever and a day to write!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Wish I did. But don't.

The Ass in Ass hole.

The day for "certain Hakarie's" went like a breeze. It was although it was like a dream. Ryou had to pinch himself several times to make sure he was awake. Yami and Bakura were actually talking. And smiling. And then cried a bit.

Yugi seemed happy, he did not have to raise his voice once. And for that not to happen is a big deal.

HOWEVER!

For certain Yamie's their cheeks were sore from trying to smile and there eyes were some from crying. Oh and not to mention sore knuckles to release anger with.

Well the day soon came to an end. And they all decided to go back to Ryou's home for a while, mostly for a toilet break because the toilets were not that good at the park. And Yami refused to pee on a tree.

Bakura was at home. This was the only time of the whole day he smiled without forcing it. He relaxed on the couch and held a soda. Next to him sat Yami who was looking suspiciously around the room for bobby traps Bakura may of put in.

Yugi sat next to Yami, smiling. This was the first time; Bakura and Yami had sat together without using murderous weapons. It was lovely to admire the silence.

Though that silence was broken by Ryou running in the room and saying.

"Yugi, Yami do you want to sleep over?"

Bakura suddenly spat the soda he was drinking absolutely everywhere, and began to cough hysterically.

Yami wiped some of the soda off his cheek and patted Bakura on the back.

:"You ok?" asked Yami after Bakura's little coughing fit.

"And you definition of ok is?" asked Bakura coughing his lungs out.

Yami smiled.

Yugi smiled and said

"SURE!"

Bakura and Yami slouched in their seats.

/Oh great, my first sleepover/ thought Yami

/Oh great my first "Play date"/ thought Bakura

/And I'm spending it with….

/A Pharaoh/

/A tombrobber/

Ryou smiled and picked up the phone for Yugi to call his grandfather and the two lights left. Leaving the Yamie's to themselves.

Bakura sat there in silence and so did Yami, it was one of those weird ones.

Yami decided to make convocation.

"Ahh, nice curtains" Yami said suddenly

Bakura turned to him and looked at him with a confused look

"We don't have curtains" he said confused

Yami blushed and then sighed

"Bakura, there is no way we are going to survive without fighting" Yami said sighing.

"I know, it was as though, we were meant to fight." Sighed Bakura

"Well, where are we sleeping?" asked Yami smiling

Bakura got up and led Yami to Ryou's father's room.

It was huge. Kings sized bed a huge dressing draw. A TV. All in the one room!

Bakura's eyes glowed

"Ohhh this is very…

"Nice" finished Yami

Bakura nodded.

There was that silence again and then….

POUNCE!

Bakura and Yami were bagsing everything there was.

"I PUT DIBS ON THIS SIDE OF THE BED!" yelled Bakura as he lied there and looking at Yamie's face.

"Ok then" Yami said agreeing.

Bakura sneezed and stretched.

"You don't snore do you Pharaoh?" asked Bakura suddenly

Yami looked beside him and smiled.

"No I was actually about to ask you the same question

"Well good, I don't." Bakura said.

The door opened, Ryou and Yugi stood there smiling

'Ohhhh this is so cute" Ryou said sighing

Bakura looked up and put on an innocent face.

"Oh hello Ryou I did not see you there."

Yugi smiled

"Well it's late, and we have had a big day. How about we have some shuteye?'

Yami and Bakura nodded in agreement

"Well Goodnight" the two lights said together.

"Night" the Yamie's replied.

Yami thought to himself.

/I got his trust, now I can A) stick to it or B) Use it…looks like I'm going with door number 2. / Thought Yami

Bakura got up and began to take off his top, when he turned around and blushed.

"Ah can you turn around?" asked Bakura quietly

Yami chuckled to himself and turned around as Bakura took off his top and pants. Leaving him in his boxers.

Yami then smiled evilly

"Oh Bakura, I need a glass of water before I go to bed. Mind if I get one.

Bakura looked at him plainly and smiled

"Yeah, sure. Mind if you get me one?"

/Not at all Bakura/ thought Yami

"No ill get you a glass of water?"

"Sure, thanks" Bakura replied blushing.

Yami walked out of the room. And then ran to the kitchen. Getting 2 glasses of water and then going to the medicine cabinet.

/drugs need some sort of sleeping drug/ he thought

He looked around and smiled

"Perfect" he said allowed

As he put in a sleeping pill of Ryou's fathers in the water. It began to dissolve and Yami smiled.

"This will knock him out/ he thought. As he walked back with the two glasses of water.

He walked in and Bakura was on his side of the bed watching TV

"Here we go" said Yami passing Bakura the drugged water

"Oh ta" Bakura said snatching it and drinking it very fast.

Yami smiled

/That's it, Bakura as much as you may trust me, were at a bet And I don't plan to loose a bet./

Bakura then rubbed his eyes.

"Man, I'm sleepy night Yami/;

"Good night Bakura

But before Yami could finish you could hear snoring form Bakura

Yami went over and slapped Bakura's face. If Bakura were awake of even in a sleep, his Tomb robber reflexes would have woken him up. But not this time, now he was sleeping like a baby.

"Ohh you look actually innocent when you're asleep" Yami said shyly

Then Yami got Bakura's left hand and placed it in Yamie's glass of water.

/Bakura, I'm sorry. I'm not running around naked. It's not royal like. / He thought.

Bakura kept snoring and his hand was in the water.

"Perfect" Yami said sliding next to Bakura

"I may have broken the rules, but this is for lighting me with petrol" he said and laughing

"…

"You know what Bakura, I have never really seen you as a rival. Just a brother" he said sliding next to him. And falling asleep

…

12.00 pm

Bakura's eyes opened and he smiled.

/You actually thought I was going to fall for that//

He looked at Yamie's sleeping face

/Pharaoh keep to your own kind, Pharaohs don't do pranks. You're a little motherfucker. Actually a fool to think I gave my trust to you. But if I keep acting like a dog. You will fall for it. / Bakura thought

He then took his had out of the glass and smiled.

He left the room and walked to the kitchen. There was Ryou's puppy, Ally. She was scratching the door to get out. Ryou had been so tired he must of forgot.

Bakura looked at the dog and then at the glass and then at the dog again.

"Come here puppy, puppy, puppy."

He returned with a glass full of dog's urine and walked into the room with an evil smile.

Bakura smiled

"Sleep tight, my Pharaoh"

He then put the glass on the table while he got the Pharaoh's hand and placed it in, the glass with the dog's piss.

"Its funny how these things happen. You think I'm drugged, I was prepared. When we came home I knew you would pull a stunt like that. So I changed the sleeping pills to vitamin C. Isn't that clever?" he said

He looked at Yamie's hand, it fitted in the glass nicely.

"Well, looks like some one is going to have a nice sleep, and a visitor in the morning." Bakura said sliding next to Yami and chuckling.

"Good night, my royal pain in the ass"

And went to sleep

888888888888888888

DONE! Well the war has begun. I'm sorry if I let you guys down, it was not that funny. Its just being the bad girl I am, in my years at school. I have actually put water in a glass and out people's hands in them. IM SO CRULE! Well if you have a suggestion for what kind of prank Yami or Bakura should pull next do tell!

Well, I'm sorry if I stuffed it up. If you want ill change it, I will.

Until then

PLEASE review

Update after 5 reviews.

Hoo roo

Brooke


	4. Dr Bakura

Hello all!

Its is. WOW1! 21 reviews! Ok, 2 days after I put the 3rd chapter up I have 21 REVIEWS and I said I would update after 5!. Ill never do that again!.

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! You guys rock. All your reviews were fantastic! And very helpful, they boosted my confidence level RIGHT up. SO now I'm happy:) All of you deserve a treat! Exept I live so far down on the globe I cant, so go to the fige and get yourself some chocolate or lollies or something.

OK just to clear some things up. Sorry if I have put you on the spot. If you have some sort of problem of me putting you name up, just tell! And ill change it!.

LPGurl: A fantastic I idea, And I will put that in if its not too much trouble. You and you sister are very clever. It's such a great idea. I just hope it turns out the way you want to! 

**Meowzy-chan**: Promise to work on grammar, I just suck at it. But I will try!

**Hellcasterkanrou**: GREAT IDEA even the thought of it makes me crack up laughing!

**Keoi: **Sorry I should have explained this. Putting someone's hand in like a liquid substance makes him or her wet the bed pretty much. I have done it and been a victim. Sorry I sould of explained.

Also. Is everyone happy with the chapter length, would you want it longer or shorter?

If you have a prank you want in this story tell and ill see if I can add it in!

ANY WHO to the story!

**Dr Bakura. **

Bakura opened one brown eye, grinned to himself as he opened the other, and sat up on the kings sized bed. And smiled. It was still pretty dark. So he was up early.

/Awake first? I guess the Pharaoh DOES need his beauty sleep/ he thought

He walked around the former Pharaoh, who was dead asleep and got the glass of urine and lifted the Pharaoh's hand out of it.

"Sleeping like a little pussy" he said quietly

He wiped the Pharaoh's hand with his top that was on the floor and placed the hand lightly on the bed, hiding all traces of evidence. Besides the visitor Yami was going to get.

Bakura looked at the clock.

/3 am. Hmm, what other, NON breaking the rules prank can I pull/ Bakura thought as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Bakura looked around thinking.

Suddenly there were creaks from the next room and Bakura turned around to see Ryou rubbing his eyes.

Bakura smiled to himself.

/He looks so cute when he is still half asleep/ thought Bakura as he smiled to Ryou who smiled Back

"Bakura, glad I caught you. Yugi has a wobbly tooth, we have tried everything to get it to settle down, but its bad. Do we have any medicine, He also had an accident, so I have to change the sheets" Ryou asked not realising the smile Bakura had on his face

Bakura's mouth twitched as his evil mind stored this information.

Bakura shook his head and snapped out of his trance.

"Oh that's horrible. Maybe you could give him some pain killers or something" Bakura said trying to sound innocent.

Ryou nodded as he walked to the medicine cabinet. Searched for the painkillers while Bakura was thinking.

/If Yugi has a wobbly tooth, that means Yami will. This gives me an idea, and I'm not breaking the bet/ thought Bakura as his evil smile came across his pale face.

Ryou held a box that contained the medicine Ryou thought was needed for Yugi and said.

"I'm going Back to bed Bakura. Good night" Ryou said walking away

"Yeah, good morning. Hey Ryou, when we are all awake how about I take a look a Yugie's tooth? Maybe he needs to see someone" Bakura said trying to sound like he actually cared.

Ryou tilted his head

"But Bakura you're not a dentist. You would not have a clue what to do" Ryou said stretching.

Bakura smiled, as his brain tried to give him the best accuse to get to the Pharaoh's mouth as possible.

"ARE YOU KIDDING! Back in my day! I use to fix all my brothers teeth all the time!" Bakura lied smiling

Ryou slouched in disbelief, thank Ra he was still half-asleep

"Bakura, you never told me you had brothers" Ryou said as he sniffed.

Bakura mumbled

/What's an excuse/ Thought Bakura as the little people in his brain rushed around looking for some lame story to produce

Bakura shook his head and smiled

"RYOU! I did not tell you! I had brothers, Ohh I had Ahhh 7! Yeah that's right 7 ...….BROTHERS!" Bakura said smiling.

Ryou looked at him again and smiled as he rubbed his eyes.

"What were their names?" he asked sleepily

Bakura swore under his breath

/Fuck, names…. NAMES/

Bakura smiled and said very smoothly

"Doc…Um, Bashful, Sleepy, Grumpy…….Sneezy and umm Dopey and uh-huh Sneezy!" he said nodding his head

Ryou looked at him confused

"You said Sneezy twice" Ryou said

"Yeah, you see they were both had allergic reactions a lot" Bakura said scratching his nose

Ryou turned around and began to walk away

"Ok then Bakura, good night" he said as he left the room

Bakura sighed until he was sitting on the floor. Looked up and then at the medicine cabinet, that Ryou left wide open.

Bakura grumbled to himself as he pushed the many pills and medicine boxes to the back of the cabinet. This cabinet was really due for a clean. Though one of the boxes fell out and opened revealing the medicine inside. It was a long strip of foiled coating with individual pills in sealed slots.

Bakura lent over and picked it up. Slowly placing the medicine back in the box but going pale at the title of the pills on the foiled packet, and then looking at the box they were in.

"Ok **_these _**pills are Pain killers" Bakura said as he read the pills again. Bakura then looked at the box and read it.

"Hormone pills" he said allowed

He held the "Pain killers" in one hand and the "Hormone pills" in the other and then looked at them

"Ok, Pain Killers…Hormone Pills…Pain Killers…Hormone Pills. What are painkillers doing in a Hormone pillbox? And where are the Hormone pills?

/Wasn't this what Ryou needed for Yugi?./ he thought suddenly.

He went another shade lighter.

/So what pills did Ryou get to give to Yugi/ he asked himself

Bakura then tried to remember what he had done the previous night, so he was prepared for when Yami so called "drugged him"

BACK FLASH

Yami, Ryou, and Yugi were all sitting watching TV. Bakura evilly got up and walked to the kitchen, none of the boys really taking no notice of what was going on. He walked to the medicine cabinet and got out the Painkillers, Sleeping pills, Vitamin C, and another packet of other pills he randomly got.

Bakura snapped out of his back flash

/I put the Vitamin C in the sleeping pill box, and the sleeping pills in the vitamin C box, that was for Yami./ he though as he held up the two boxes.

But after that Ryou began to walk in so I stuffed the pills in whatever box was closest.

Bakura gasped.

/Oh Fuck, Ryou is giving Yugi horny pills/

Bakura sat on the chair and bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh.

/Oh! This is too funny! The Pharaoh and his light are gonna get a fuckin erection/ he laughed to himself

His eyes began to water his laughter was boiling inside of him. He could not control it any more

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he burst out laughing.

He banged his head against the table trying to shut himself up but it was just too funny.

IN the Bedroom, Yami groaned as he felt…. Odd

/Ahhh my mouth, what is going on/ asked Yami sitting up

He felt his mouth and squinted his eyes.

/My mouth, my tooth/ he yelled in thought.

Yami then pulled the sheets away and turned as pale as a ghost.

"MY SHEETS!"

Back with Bakura

Bakura was having a hard time to breathe, this was so funny. He stoped and looked up. Then suddenly a huge deep scream came from Yamie's room.

/Good morning my Pharaoh/ Bakura thought as he began to ran to his room.

He opened the door and yelled

"YAMI WHATS WRONG!" Bakura yelled

Yami blushed and grabbed the sheets covering his bottom half.

"Nn..Nothing tombrobber" Yami said trembling

/I WILL NOT LAUGH, I WILL NOT LAUGH, I WILL NOT LAUGH/ thought Bakura, as his body began to tremble from not laughing.

Yami blushed

"Yes, Bakura, you mind just leaving for…. for.,…for a second., I need to get,ahh changed" said Yami, nearly shaking

Bakura leant over

"You ok Yami? You look pale. Is everything ok?" asked Bakura innocently

Yami gasped and smiled as he covered his bottom half

"Yes,yes everything is fine." He said trying not to cry

/Bakura could not of done anything! He was drugged, and I end up wetting the bed/ thought Yami

/Sucker/ thought Bakura

Yami went redder tan before, and Bakura smiled.

"Oh, I see. You had a nice dream" Bakura said putting a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder

Yami shook his head

"No…. Its not that"

"Its ok Yami, it happens to every guy, at least once in his life" Began Bakura

"NO!.,I mean, no" Yami said trying to relieve his shock and frustration.

Bakura smiled

"Don't worry Yami, lets get you cleaned up" he said grabbing Yami by the shoulder and lifting him off the bed,

Bakura got the sheets and put them on the floor.

/Sucker, motherfucker, sucker. Bakura 1, Yami 0/ Bakura thought.

Yami stood there in shame as he covered his boxers with his hands.

/Those horny pills should have kicked in about now/ Bakura thought

Bakura turned to Yami

"Yami come one move your hands who cares, its just a little wet patch" Bakura said kindly

"But you'll laugh" Yami said blushing

"Pff, ME! Yami come on that was so 2 days ago. Were friends right?" Bakura said with a Ryou like smile

/I cant believe this, it back fired/ yelled Yami in his thoughts.

Yami nodded and began to move his hands away.

Bakura then gasped

/Oh THIS IS PRICELSS/ he thought

Yami looked at Bakura's face and frowned

"What?" he asked

Bakura pointed at Yamie's groin and Yami slowly looked down.

/That's it bitch, look down towards your doom/

Yami looked down and went pale, then a brick red. Bakura bit his bottom lip and began to walk past Yami.

"Ill let you clean up" Bakura said making it look like he was embarrassed

Yami looked at him

"I…. He…. You….it" Yami began

Bakura smiled and then stopped. Stepped back and wispered in Yamies ear.

"Nice helping you…….Brother" he said closing the door behind him.

88888888888888888888

WHOO, sorry if it made no sense. If you don't get what happened in the last bit. Because Yugi had those pills. Yami will to have an erection, too. And Yugi wet the bed. It's a kind of Yami/ Light thing I guess. Sorry if it was not funny, I'm sorter in a rush but I thought it was mean of me to not update. Sorry if it sucked, please don't bag me just say change it.

Until then

Brooke

Ps: The question I want you to answer today. WHO SOULD WIN? YAMI or Bakura!

The next prank is next chapter! And It has something to do with Yamie's tooth, Bakura and a door.

PARRA U SUK!


	5. The Evil plan Planing Book

40 days a 40 nights chapter 5 well really 6.

Guys, I am so totally sorry for not updating. I know most of you have probably given up on this story and me I don't blame you. But without getting all technical, I'm VERY sick, as you are aware. But I felt so bad about abandoning you guys, and leaving you on the spot, I had to write this chapter. It will probably suck because my brain isn't, working very well. But I hope you guys like it.

**Back to the drawing board. **

/This morning has been the best day of my life. Plan 1 was a complete success/ thought Bakura sitting on the lounge, looking through his "Evil plan" plan book and ticking off the little comic strip of Yami sleeping then Yami getting up, and then Yami looking down to his "Little friend" and gasping. The next line concluded a picture of Bakura standing there pointing and laughing while Yami waked around naked with a "I'm a looser" sign on him.

Bakura thought

/Well he did not crack, but he did blush…a lot"

He closed his book up, and held it smiling. Ever since Bakura had known Yami all his plots and plans went into this book. Since Bakura could not write, he drew pictures of what he wanted to do to Yami, and the equipment he should use.

Ryou walked passed Bakura and stopped and stood there studying the book in his "other half's" hand.

"Bakura, is that a book in your hand?" Ryou asked very exited.

Bakura freaked and thought to himself

/If he finds me with this book! ILL LOOSE/

"Nooo" Bakura said putting it behind his back

Ryou giggled

"Bakura there is nothing to be ashamed of reading a book, reading is very good for you" Ryou said, not realising Bakura could not read either.

Bakura thought for a second and smiled, his mind raced and came up with the prefect excuse.

"Its an encyclopedia Ryou, something that YOU CANT READ BECAUSE OF LENT!" yelled Bakura smiling

Ryou smiled.

"That's good to know Bakura, well yes I can't read encyclopedia's its good to know your looking out for me!" he said walking over to him and smiling.

Bakura smiled back and laughed

"How are Yami, and Yugi? Especially Yami" Bakura asked

Ryou sighed

"They are having a shower, I changed the sheets on Yami's and Yugi's bed. Yami is really embarrassed, it would be nice if you could talk to him" Ryou said

Bakura smiled

"Oh Ryou, you know Yami and I are friends now, of corse I will talk to him about this" Bakura said smiling

Ryou tilted his head

"Bakura you have really changed, I'm really proud of you" he said

Bakura nodded and got up and spoke dramatically.

"YES! Yami and I were enemies at one stage! But now we have become the best of friends, nothing can stand in between the bond Yami and I have now" Bakura said smiling

Ryou laughed

"Well the showers off so how about you go and talk to Yami?" Ryou said walking off

Bakura got up and mumbled to himself

'Oh ill do more than talk to him…" Bakura said getting that evil grin on his face

He walked upstairs and knocked on the door Yami was in

"Yami you in there?" asked Bakura smiling

There was a click and a very embarrassed Yami stood in front of him

Bakura's eyes widened

"May I come in?" he asked trying to sound nice

Yami looked at him and opened the door, letting Bakura in.

Bakura looked at the newly sheeted bed and smiled at the memory of Yami standing there with a lump in his pants and a puddle in Mr. Bakura's bed.

Bakura thought to himself

"Ok how can I rub this in?" he asked himself

Yami closed the door and it hit Bakura, his smiled widened and he laughed to himself.

"Suck shit ya mother fucker" he thought to himself

Bakura stood and sighed

"Yami is there something you wanted to admit to me?" he asked trying to keep a straight face.

Yami was startled at the question and thought to himself

/Oh don't pull that with me tomb raider, I know its impossible but I know you're the reason why I wet the bed/ he thought

Yami looked at Bakura in the eye

"Bakura what do you mean?" he asked

Bakura thought

/I should of made a plan before I don't this/ he thought scratching his head trying to think

"You know what I mean" Bakura said

/Oh great excuse Bakura/ Bakura thought to himself

Yami thought

/Is he egging me on? Or has he lost it?"/ Yami thought

Bakura sighed and sat on the bed

"Yami obviously, you must find me uhhh sexually attractive" Bakura said making each word up. Bakura's mind then replayed his excuse and he thought to himself.

/Good looking, smart, AND MAKES THE BEST DAMM EXCUSES IN TOWN!"

Yami laughed and thought for a moment

/THIS TOMBROBER HAS LOST HIS MIND/ thought Yami as he shook his head

"Bakura, no, you have it all wrong, I'm…

But Bakura interrupted

"Because I don't blame you, I am sexy. I mean it actually could work out" Bakura smiled

"OK plan 2, make Yami crack. The plan is…

Bakura imagined writing some evil thing in his book.

Comic strip

1)Yami is standing there with a thunderboalt about to strike, his face his mad and bad words are comming out. I am sitting there inocently. With my mouth opend at some of the words he is saying.

2) Ryou and Yugi yel at Yami. I still sit there minding my own shit.

3) YAMI WALKING AORUND WITH A SIGN THAT SAYS "IM A LOOSER!

AND THEN!

I WILL WIN!

(IMage of Yami standing there naked with sign and me dancing anmd being happy)

Bakura got out of his daydream and laughed as he saw Yamie's face.

"Bakura I'm not sexually attracted to you in any way" Yami said not believing of what the tombrobber had said to him

Bakura laughed

"Then how come you had an erection?" he asked smiling

Yami gasped and looked around

"It can happen to any one!" he yelled in sock

Bakura laughed

"Yeah anyone who is sexually attracted, Yami its ok, to like a tombrobber, I won't tell Yugi." He said enjoying every moment of the Pharaohs torture.

Yami laughed and thought

/Bakura I'm onto your little game. You want me to crack; well I'm a smart one so ill go along with your little plan/ thought Yami

"Ok Bakura" Yami said allowed

/CRACK GOD DAMM IT CRACK/

Yami sighed again

"I am sexually attracted to you, and I was aroused because of you because I think your hot" he said sadly

Bakura's eyes widened

"Really" Bakura asked thinking Yami was serious

"Yes, Bakura. I think your hot, I had a bit of an episode because you were sleeping with me" Yami said sadly

Bakura 's eyes blinked in disbelief and got up

"Yes well, I must be going, the uhh cat is calling"

Yami smiled

"But don't tell anyone ok?" Yami asked licking his lips

Bakura freaked and ran out

"Ah bye Yami!"

Yami chuckled to himself, and closed the door and looked on the bed and smiled as smile that he got when he got brownies.

Bakura's "Evil plan" plans book rest on the bed.

Yami walked up to it and opened it

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

99989898989989989

Well! That's all I can do. What do we think? If you don't get it, Bakura's in shit and could loose the bet. You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out SORRY!

Please don't bag me. I'm a sick one.

If there is heaps of spelling errors I'm really sorry. My brain really isn't working

Oh!

I actually done some stick figure diograms to go with Bakuras plan, but they did not come through. Bugga

Well hope you liked it.

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? BAKURA COULD LOOSE IF YAMI TELLS!

Hoo roo

Brooke


	6. Mine ALL mine!

G day!

Well thanks you all so much for the reviews, they were all very nice. I am feeling a bit better. I'm glad you all thought the last chapter was funny in one way or another. I hope that this ends up to be a long story, because I really so much to happen. In sensing that none of you want Bakura to loose. To be honest with you all neither do I.

Though next chapter, there is a special shock, but you will all have to wait!

I'm have to tell you know, this chapter is not funny, this chapter is only a run up to what happens the next chapter, which will have a twist in it like no other. Wow I might actually write a good chapter one day.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, Little women or the Swiss family Robinson.

**Mine all Mine!**

Yami held the "Evil plan"-planning book in his right hand; on the outside it looked like those old books that Yugi's grandfather made him read, like "Little Women", and "The Swiss family Robinson"…Bad memories.

Yami turned the book over; it was the same as the front,

"Trash" Yami said walking over to the bin and chucking it in, not thinking to look inside it.

As Yami chucked the book in and began to walk away something caught his eye. The former Pharaoh turned his head to the bin as he saw the book wide open and upside crowded by other papers, and some old chip packets.

Yami grabbed the book, and opened it further, his eyes widened and he gasped in both shock, and delight….

Bakura ran into his room, shut the door, locked it and then sat against it panting.

"The…PHARAOH…HAS….LOST IT!" Bakura yelled as his memory replayed Yami admitting some sort of attraction to the tomb robber.

Bakura walked to his bed and thought.

/Maybe, I can use these founded feelings to my advantage/ he thought getting out his pencil from his pocket.

"This gives me a plan" he smirked as he put his hand in his coat, feeling around for his "Evil plan"-planning book. Though it was not there.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself allowed.

Bakura took off his coat and tipped it upside down a few times shaking it furiously. Nothing.

"WHAT!" he yelled again swearing a few times

Bakura felt his pockets in his trousers and around his soul room.

He took off his top and began to shake it, followed by his pants, shaking each part of the material furiously.

He began to stress

/Ok relax Bakura, relax. You had it 3 seconds ago, maybe you dropped it as you ran away form Mr. Psychotic upstairs, Yeah that's it, I dropped it. / He thought getting up and running outside his room, retracing his steps.

After every page, Yami's moth seemed to get increasingly closer to the floor, and his eyes seemed to get wider and wider.

"This! This is then Bakura LIT ME ON FIRE!" he yelled

The stick figures consisted of Bakura secretly putting petrol on Yami when he was asleep, then the next one was Yami getting lit on fire by a stick figure Bakura, and finally as Yami turned the page it was concluded by a RIP tombstone, and what looked like Bakura dancing on his grave.

"TOMB ROBBER!"

Bakura ran around like a headless chook, frantically trying to find the one thing that could sea his demise if fallen into the wrong hands.

"Its nowhere to be found" he told himself.

He sat on his ass and looked around the hallway.

"If its not here, where else could it be?"

Then it hit him.

"Oh no SAY IT ISN'T SO!"

Yami flicked though pages and pages, Yami remembering each of these events as though they just occurred.

Then he went the last page filled and gasped.

There was the plan to get Yami to wet the bed.

Bakura looked outside Yami's room and sighed

"IM dead" he said

Bakura knocked on the door

/OK if I don't seem desperate, then he won't think I need it, were both men, I'm sure he wont take it to heart/ Bakura thought to himself

/What? You mean for the fact you tried to kill him 26 times this month/ his mind responded back to him

/Well yeas and FYI its actually 28/ Bakura said in pride

"Come in" said a very peeved Yami

Bakura slowly opened the door and slowly walked in. Bakura looked up, it was even worse than he thought; Yami was there, with his book READING HIS PLANS!

Yami sat on the bed and placed the book on his lap.

Bakura pit his nail and said shyly

"Can I have my book back?" he asked nicely

Yami looked at Bakura in a way, Bakura had never seen before.

"Bakura, do you mind explaining what this is?" he asked holding up the book

"It's a book" Bakura said rolling his eyes

"Yes and what does it contain?" Yami said

"Stuff" Bakura said simply

"Stuff?"

Bakura nodded and Yami sighed and then laughed

"Bakura you are aware, if I show this to either Ryou or Yugi, you will without a doubt lose the bet." He said

Bakura nodded looking down.

"I don't understand, Bakura, I really don't. Why do you want to do all these things to me?" asked Yami sounding really hurt

/Oh that's a hard question maybe because its fun/ Bakura thought to himself

"Because" Bakura said in conclusion

Yami looked at Bakura in pain

"Bakura, I think I'm more hurt that you plan to do these things to me than the bet" said Yami

Bakura looked at Yami and blinked stupidly

"Unum, yeah I understand, can I have my book back now?" Bakura asked putting out his hand.

Yami looked at him and shook his head.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked in shock

Bakura shook his head

"Dude in one ear out the other" he said using his hands

Yami sighed

"Bakura get out"

"But I need my…."

"JUST GET OUT!" Yami yelled pointing to the door

/Great Bakura, you hurt the poor pharaoh/ Bakura thought to himself

Bakura slowly turned around and began to walk out when he turned to face Yami and smiled

"So do I get my book back?"

"OUT!" Yami yelled

Bakura sighed and began to walk out when he said his final words

"I'm sorry" he said

Yami looked at him

"Pardon?" Yami asked confused

Bakura walked in and sat next to Yami

/Time to shine/Bakura thought

"Yami, I know I'm a bit of a prick at times but I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I never do. Its just I think if I don't annoy you, you wont like me any more" Bakura said looking down

Yami shook his head and smiled

"Bakura you're my friend, as much as it kills me to say" Yami replied

"IM sorry" Bakura said looking at the book

"I don't know if you mean that apology or not" Yami said sticking up his nose

/If this works, I will be the best bullshit artist in the world/

Bakura put his hand on Yami's cheek and pulled his face towards him, gradually Bakura closed his eyes as his lips met the Pharaohs in a small kiss.

Yami's eyes were wide opened but they closed.

Bakura's hands trailed to the pharaohs slowly getting the book from them and putting the book where it rightfully belonged. In his coat pocket.

Bakura ended the kiss and smiled, Yami looked at him in disbelief

Bakura got up and began to leave, though before he left he looked at Yami and smiled

"You know how I said I was sorry?" Bakura asked

Yami nodded

"Yes"

"I am sorry because you're such a stupid Pharaoh who will believe shit if you put it in front of him!" Bakura yelled laughing closing the door

Yami gasped in disbelief and looked at the empty space the book once was

"BAKURA!" he yelled

Yami felt as though fire was coming out of his hair

/That's it, its time to fail at your own game, I'm going to get you back to hard and fast you wont know who hit you. This isn't about a bet any more, its about who is the better man. Let the war begin./

Done!. Well it wasn't that funny. I know, but ill tell you a secret, after next chapter you will all be throwing things at me. How can a book fit in Bakura's coat? Oh well you all get the general juice.

Sorry if its crap, I'm still not well. I got a headache great.

**Ill update after 7 reviews**. That should give me enough time.

Oh man! I'm so exited to put the next chap. up; you guys are going to flip!

Well until next time!

Hoo roo

Brookey


	7. Planing the end

Hello all

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for so long. I know you all want to throw tings at me and your very mad but I am sorry. It's just been one of those months.

Ok any way.

Hope you all are very well. Thanks for the reviews.

The last chapter Bakura kissed Yami, yes that is correct but I mainly put that in to see the reaction of my lovely readers. Some of you liked it some of you did not. So I'm not sure now whether or not to extend that relation ship. As I said it is completely up to you guys.

OK I'm still woozy but please. Be nice. This is the big chapter but ill change it later on to make it better,

Ok along with the story.

The planning of the plan 

**(I would like to give myself an award for the most crap titles)**

Yami sat there in anger as he just replayed in his mind the present situation with Bakura.

/How could I have fallen for something so DUMB! Form Bakura! Of all people / He yelled in his mind.

He clenched his hand and growled at the mention of the forbidden name.

Yami lied on his bed and sighed.

"Maybe me shaking on this bet was a mistake, I mean Bakura has been planning for 5000 years!" he said to himself

There was silence.

Yami sat up and looked around then something caught his eye…

"Christmas lights?" he asked himself holding the box of 25 lights.

Yami opened the box and peered inside

"Still brand new, but how? Christmas was ages ago" he mumbled to himself

Yami looked at the lights for a few moments and a grin came across his face

"Finally, Ra has chosen his side"

Yami raced out of his room slammed the door behind him and ran into the basement, While Bakura innocently was watching TV.

The news was on.

"And in other news, police are trying to hunt down a suspected kidnapper in the middle of Domino. Police state that he is male aged in his early 30's and is about 6 foot high. Children have been going missing all over Domino so parents please take care of your children….

Bakura watched the news bored shitless.

/It was fun getting my book back was fun, but now I'm bored crap!" he said sighing.

Bakura got up and made his way to the kitchen where he got himself some chocolate and chips.

"Wonder what the Pharaoh is doing?" he asked himself looking at the basement door…

Yami laughed as he re arranged the wires on the Christmas lights

"Thank Ra for science" he said laughing. He held up the Christmas lights and smiled

"Bakura you're going down."

The former Pharaoh made his way up the stairs and saw the white haired male sitting watching some show.

"Bakura?" asked Yami innocently

Bakura looked at Yami and raised an eyebrow

"May I be assistance?" he ask sarcastically

"Yeah, listen you know how the Hakari's lights are out. Well I thought we could surprise them by putting up the lights its Easter in a few weeks" Yami said holding out the box

"What do you mean you get eggs in Easter!" Bakura yelled

Yami freaked

/EXCUSE/

Yami smiled calmly

"No Bakura that Christmas you get eggs. Easter you give presents" Yami said sitting next to him

"But Ryou said…

"Ryou is wrong" Yami said quickly.

Bakura rolled his eyes

"The what's this egg business?" asked Bakura confused

Yami rolled his eyes

"Dummy there is no celebration to do with eggs. Eggs are in the female reproductive stomach or something like that" Yami said

"They are?" Bakura asked shocked

Yami nodded

"Your telling me that there is chocolate eggs in Yugie's mum's stomach?"

Yami blinked stupid

"Ahhh yeah!" he replied

Bakura hit his fist on his hand

"I knew it!"

Yami held the lights up

"Come one Bakura, it will be fun"

Bakura looked at him

/His planning something/

Bakura smiled innocently

"OK then. Give em here!" he yelled snatching them off and running outside.

Yami walked after him and laughed

/Suck shit Tomb robber, this is for all the times you beat me, all the time I have gotten hurt and most of all to prove I'm the better man/ he thought

Bakura was already up on the roof and taking the lights out.

"Were going to be the first house in the WHOLE neighborhood to have these lights up!" yelled Bakur

Yami laughed

"Bitch" he whispered to himself

"Bastard" Bakura said to himself

The next hour seemed to fly by. The lights were up and you had to admit they looked pretty good.

Bakura looked at Yami who gave him the thumbs up.

Bakura went over and got the plug

"Where do we plug it in?" asked Bakura looking down

"Ill throw you up a extension cord!" yelled Yami disappearing

"OK!"

Seconds later Yami came up with the cord and threw it to Bakura

"Ok ready Yami the lights are going to go on in.

"5…

4…

3…

2…

1….

Bakura put the plugs in each other but noting happened

"What the fucking hell?" bakura asked himself

He walked over to one of the lights and put his hand up to touch it.

"Hmm"

Bakura flicked the light…. something he shouldn't have done.

Sorry! But I'm going to have to leave it at that! What is going to happen to Bakura? I'm going to tell you now it's not pretty. And the guy who is kidnapping kids has something to do with it. So what's going to happen? Well I can't tell you that!

Sorry about all this guys, the spelling is pretty bad I know but I wanted to do that chapter to make u al happy.

Please Review. And please be nice

Until then

Brooke


	8. I sware i didnt do it!

**G** DAY! Guys!

Listen I know you all want to throw various objects at me and by all means go but so much has happened I have had no time! I had exams, and homework and violin performances. I'm sorry! OH! And I met Dan Green! His the guy who does Yami Yugies voice in the American version of Yugioh, I got photos and a recording of him doing both Yami and Yugi! He was such a cool guy! He was very sweet. Any way that's beyond the point. Thank you for all the nice comments, again. You guys rock, I never knew this story would go so well, at the time I thought my story idea was really crappy and no one would like it.

Oh just a hint, you know that police repot that Bakura was reading on the TV, just keep that in mind because it is mentioned in this chapter.

Ok ill stop going on.

ENJOY!

**I DIDN'T DO IT! **

**Bakura flicked the light…. something he shouldn't have done. A sudden electric current ran through his hand and up his arm, a very uncomfortable and painful one. Bakura's eyes widened as he ripped his hand off the lights and too a step back, unfortunately, there was no roof to support that large foot of his and he fell right of the edge. The millennium ring, flying off.**

**"AHH!" Bakura yelled as he landed back first into the grass beneath him.**

**"OUCH!" he yelled**

**Yami stood there innocently as he watched his tomb robber friend have a small electric shock, and fall off the roof. He smiled as he looked sarcastically at Bakura who looked as though he was in a lot of pain.**

**"Oh help, somebody, police, ambulance, murder," he said rolling his eyes.**

**"Fuuuuukk" Bakura moaned to himself holding his arm and rolling sore back.**

**Yami smiled, and then began to walk off so he could release the buckets of laughter he wished to release.**

**When Bakura came back to his senses, he felt his chest to get the ring, so he could heal himself. But jerked up at the surprise instead.**

**/Where the fuck is the ring/ He asked himself calmly.**

**He leaped up and looked around on the small grass and perfect hedges of his lights lawn, for any signs of gold. Not really taking notice Yami had just given him an electric shock.**

**"WHERE'S THE RING!" he yelled looking frantically around the garden, not realising it had flown right onto the road…**

**Yami after a few good minutes of crying and banging his wrists on the floor he decided Bakura could die for all he cared and began to watch TV.**

**"Police have found the man who has been convicted of kidnapping children all around Domino, a car chase is being broadcasted all over Domino"**

**Yami was then looking at a grey car speeding up a street that looked very familiar with police cars behind him.**

**/I don't see why people like him just hand themselves in they are going to be caught any way…**

**"WHERE'S THE RING!" yelled Bakura nearly in tears**

**He then looked at the road and saw a sparkle of gold**

**"Thank Ra!" he yelled as he began to slowly walk from the grass to the hard road.**

**Yami then leaped up, he then knew why the street was familiar**

**"THAT'S THIS STREET!" Yami yelled as he opened the door and ran outside, he could hear sirens getting very close. Yami then looked out the window to see Bakura who was walking in the middle of the road, and by the look of it he was searching for something**

**"BAKURA GET OFF THE ROAD!" Yami yelled bolting off the chair, opening the door and running down the front stairs.**

**Ryou and Yugi smiled as he got the last of the shopping needed for them to survive another week**

**"I'm so glad Yami and Bakura are finally friends" Yugi said while he put the trolley back.**

**"I know, this bet was such a good idea, I mean now instead of being totally against each other. They can see each other as more than just a Pharaoh and Tomb robber," Ryou said holding the plastic bags with the food in them.**

**"I wonder what they are doing now?" Yugi asked smiling and looking at Ryou**

**Besides Yami's calls Bakura did not hear, he was too full of anger and how he was going to beat the crap out of the Pharaoh after he retrieved his lost item. He didn't notice the loud sirens and he helicopter above his head. He just wanted to get his precious item and beat the living shit out of the Pharaoh.**

**A grey car then suddenly turned around the corner, making a large screeching sound. After the grey car there was several police cars. At least 5, all speeding to catch up with the grey one.**

**Bakura smiled as he got his ring and put it around his neck**

**"There we go, who missed their daddy? Who did?" he spoke to the ring**

**"BAKURA!" screamed Yami running to get him out of the road.**

**Bakura looked up and only had a split second to think, all he saw were the blue flashlights of some sort of car in the distance, his body being trampled on and then…Black.**

**Tee he, man you guys must totally hate me for leaving you like that, I know this chapter is a read disappointment, but I have sooooo much stuff to do. I'm about to do an essay, but I thought I should update. Well what's going to happen to Bakura? oh and I'm sorry this chapter is so shot! But ill make up for it soon we got holidays soonish and ill do a REALY long chapter. Well does this mean Yami has lost the bet? Oh yeah the spelling is horrible I know but my mum just asked me if im doing homework. Ok sorry it's a bad chappy, when I get time ill change it**

**Until then**

**HOO ROO**

**Brooke**


	9. A new begining to an old ending

G DAY!

Well, I am happy to say that Brooke is back in action! (yay) now I know the last chapter was crap. I was really disappointed in myself, and I think you guys were too. Though, rest ashore; my good mate Z Star gave me this REALLY great idea. Now, after this chapter I am glad to say that the war between Pharaoh and Tomb robber is not over yet. I would just like to say thanks to Z Star for the great idea and I'm dedicating this chapter to her. I just hope it turns out like you would want it too.

It's a bit slow to start but the rest I think is funny

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh and all this other stuff in there.

Yami sat in silence and sighed for what seemed like the 5000th time that late afternoon, as he looked at the bandaged Bakura in front of him. You could even say that Bakura looked well, innocent when he slept. Yami sighed again as he got up and began to wander around the room reflecting on what he had done, and the unforgettable face of Ryou when Yami saw him at the hospital. He was now with Yugi down with the doctor, but there was one thing that was bugging Yami.

/Bakura is a Yami, then why didn't he just disappear into his soul room/ He looked at Bakura and thought about it, the bet the last reason on his mind. He walked around the white room some more. Walls were white, bed sheet was white, and what were they trying to pull? Then there was Bakura, who was white. You could sware blind if Bakura didn't have the Yami like eye lashes, you wouldn't be able to see him. The only thing that reminded Yami that Bakura was even in the room was the heart beater, going at a moderate pace.

There was a creak and Yami turned around to see Yugi, Ryou and a tall man with brown hair and green eyes enter the room. The tall man was wearing a white coat so Yami guessed he was a doctor of some sort.

"Yami, this is Dr, Mannix. He wants to ask you a few questions since you were there when Bakura got his" Yugi sighed as he looked at Bakura, and then at the heart monitor.

"Sure" he said guilt written on his for head. Both Yami and the doctor sat on chair close to Bakura

"Yugi, how about you take Ryou down to the cafeteria. He looks like he could use some water" Dr Mannix said as he smiled gently at him

"Sure, come one Ryou"

Ryou's face looked confused as well as sad, and when Yami looked at it he felt that much worse.

Two other men entered the room as Yugi and Ryou left.

The doctor looked at Yami

"Mr Mutou, this is Sargent Scanlon and Sargent Jacobs."

Yami nodded

"Hello"

The two police took off their hats

"Mr Mutou, we are from Domino police, and were one of the police cars that were chasing the man that hit Bakura." Scanlon began

"We need to ask you questions, and we know this is a very difficult time for you but we need this information to get this mad man behind bars for even longer" Jacobs finished.

As the two police and Dr Mannix sat down next to Yami, Sargent Scanlon got out his note pad and pen.

"So how do you know Bakura?" he asked clicking his pen

Yami looked at Bakura and then at the police man.

"We, his… my best friend. Even though some times we don't treat each other like it" Yami said looking at Bakuras pale face.

A sudden skip came along in the heart pacer that caught both Yami's and the doctor's eye.

"It some times does that" the doctor said tuning his attention back on the police who nodded.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Now can you tell me in as much detail as you can what was going on before Bakura was hit" the doctor asked

Yami nodded

"Well, Bakuras was putting lights up on the house, and I went to go turn them on. I couldn't see much because he was above me, thought all I can remember was a large spark and then he was on the ground." Yami said trying to remember

"Ok and what did you do when he was on the floor?" asked Jacoob nodding

/Ok now if you can remember, this was the time that Yami walked right away from Bakura, and left him. /

"**Oh help, somebody, police, ambulance, murder," he said rolling his eyes.**

"**Fuuuuukk" Bakura moaned to himself holding his arm and rolling sore back.**

**Yami smiled, and then began to walk off so he could release the buckets of laughter he wished to release.**

"Well. As you are aware, Yugi and I are brothers, and Ryou and Bakura are brothers. Well, Bakura and I finished school and took a vacation to Australia and we got use to the emergency number being 000, not 911. As I saw Bakura on the ground I rushed inside to call for help, and to be honest by the time I realised we weren't in Australia any more. He was running to get his necklace off the road." Yami said looking at Bakura

**A/N- I don't know any other emergency numbers**….

Again another flinch in the heart pacer made the men look at the sleeping boy. Who suddenly jerked awake and yelled furiously

"WHAT ARE YOU KDDING ME? MY MOTHER COULD HAVE MADE A BETTER EXCUSE THAN THAT!" came a very familiar voice from the bed.

All 4 men quickly snapped their attention to Bakura who was sitting up and had steam coming from his ears and his arms in the air. The doctor looked speechless.

"Bakura?" asked Yami shocked and confused

"Yes it's me you mother fucking, dip shitted, and excuse making Pharaoh! Who else can it be?" he yelled ripping the drip out of his arm.

The other 3 men still standing there speechless.

Bakura looked around and froze as he saw the other men standing there..

/Shit/ Bakura thought

"Uhhh, I'm all better" Bakura said with a robotic tone in his voice.

"How can this be? I have done all the tests! We predicted you were going to be in that state for at least another 4 to 5 days" doctor Mannix said frantically looking at Bakuras test results.

Bakura rolled his eyes

"And half your bones were broken" the doctor concluded

Bakura looked at the doctor.

"You finished now?" he asked looking at the doctor who looked shocked. And then at Yami, who looked a mixture of relief, frustration, and anger.

The doctor's shocked face became even well more shocked.

The police looked at the white haired boy.

"So Mr Bakura, are you stating at Mr Muto here is lying about going to Australia?" Sargent Scanlon said looking at Yami who flinched.

Bakura looked at Yami and smiled an evil smile…

/Please Bakura/ thought Yami to himself

/To speak the truth or lie/ Bakura said looking at the Pharaoh who was struggling

"Mr Bakura" the police said

"Well, ok ill tell you. Yami and I we did leave school and yes we did go to Australia… "Bakura began

"You were awake all this time!" asked the doctor amazed

"Oi, all you have been doing is asking questions. And frankly it's pissing me off! How about giving me a couple of answers ya Quack!" Bakura said annoyed giving the doctor an evil eye.

"Mr Bakura, continue please" said one of the police

"Well uh I don't know how long ago it was…. We finished school. We were told on the plane that the emergency number was 000 not 911. We had a great time… especially when we climbed the Harbour Bridge…

_Back flash_

"_Bakura, I'm sure that we are supposed to go with a guide and have a special suit on!" Yami yelled climbing up the side of the bridge, cars zooming past. _

"_Yami come one! I promise ya that ill get you up here safely" Bakura said putting his arm on the ladder that takes you to the bridge._

_A/N OK on the Harbour Bridge if you don't know, you have to climb your way up from the side while cars are zooming past you. Then once you're above the cars you walk to the end, climb a bit more and then up and over _

_Yami grabbed hold_

"_Ok"_

_Bakura pushed him up._

_4 HOURS LATER_

"_Wow Bakura, it's so beautiful" Yami said looking over Sydney._

_A/N it's a good view! _

"_I think that meat pie is coming back up" Bakura said holding his stomach_

_Bakura looked up_

"_Funny looking flag they only have 6 stars, they are missing like what 40 something right?" Bakura said looking up above them. _

_Yami looked up_

"_I thought they had a kangaroo for a flag" Yami said looking up_

"_OI! What are you doing up here?" came a voice from below_

_Bakura looked down_

"_BAKURA! I thought that you said we were allowed here"_

"_WELL! That's what it said on the fucking brochure, LOOK COME BACK ANY TIME!" Bakura yelled waving it in front of Yami. _

"_THEY MEAN IN THE OPEN HOURS!" Yami yelled_

_Bakura looked at him _

"_Oh" _

_A man was getting close_

"_Come here you lil buggas!" he yelled_

_Bakura put his shoes on the top of the bridge_

"_ARE YOU NUTS!" Yami yelled, the breeze making his hair sway…well the front part of it at least. _

"_Perhaps" he said_

_And before Yami could blink there was no more Bakura._

"_ARGH!" Yami yelled jumping after him._

End back flash

"And that was our time in China" Bakura said smiling

"_Australia"_ Yami coughed

"Oh I mean Australia, ha and I said China I meant to say Australia" Bakura said smiling

The doctor looked at Bakura

"Wave your arms around" he said looking at Bakura

Bakura gasped

"The doctor did NOT state the obvious!" he said waving his hands in the air

"Keep going, we are going to give the good news to Ryou and Yugi" the doctor said walking out of the room

Bakura continued to wave his hands

"Yes we will come back later to get some more information" said the police leaving

Bakura continued to shakes his hands wildly.

It was just Yami and Bakura.

Bakura got up, still waving his hands everywhere and began to walk to Yami who smiled

"Bakura I think you can..ARGH!

Bakura grabbed Yami by the neck and flipped him on the bed strangling him

"YOU LEAV ME TO DIE OUT THERE? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU?" Bakura yelled

Yami was going a lovely shade of red

"AND THEN MAKE SOME EXCUSE ABOUT 000 AND 911? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A PHONE!" yelled Bakura

Yami was kicking and squirming around.

As Bakura was doing this he was un-aware that he had pressed the nurse's assistance button.

"IM SORRY BAKURA!" Yami managed to say

"SORRY IVE WANTED TO DO THIS FOR 5000 YEARS!" yelled Bakura smiling

Yami got his arm and punched Bakura who held his nose

"You think I wanted to hurt you?" yelled Yami looking at him getting up and holding his neck

Bakura punched him and he went flying back

"Yes!" he yelled

Yami stopped

"Oh yeah I did"

Bakura walked up to him

"ALL BECAUSE I KISSED YOU TO GET MY BOOK BACK!" Bakura yelled

"Look! Bakura settle down"

"SETTLE DOWN! I NEARLY LOST THE RING!"

Yami punched Bakura on the bed and kneeled on him

"IM SORRY OK?" Yami yelled frustrated.

Bakura sat up and turned around

"Mean person" he said crossing his arms.

Yami looked down

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T GET ME SO MAD I WOUND NOT BE SO MAD!" yelled Yami

Bakura smiled and blinked stupidly.

"Wow, that makes scene"

Bakura turned around and began to strangle the Pharaoh again, and the Pharaoh was punching Bakura. There were on the bed making little noises. Both had bloody noses. (OK yes you can think naughty thoughts here… whatever, Brooke you're a dick)

There was a creak of the door and Yami was against the wall facing the door getting strangled by Bakura. Who was chanting something about the after life and the Gods.

Yami looked forward by chance to see something…. He froze and when Bakura saw this he did too

"Bakura?" asked Ryou walking forward.

Yugi looked suspicious

"Yami?"

Bakura quickly wiped of the blood and went into "Lying mode"

…….

/UH! THE LIGHTS/

"I WAS SO SCARDED YAMI!" Bakura yelled tears flying out as he latched onto Yami.

He hugged Yami who sat there patting him on his back and wiping his nose at the same time.

"Its ok Bakura, I'm here" he said hugging tight onto him

"I saw a red….

"_White" _Yami coughed

"Oh yeah…WHITE LIGHT!" Bakura yelled crying

Ryou and Yugi smiled.

Yami began to cry too. Not because he was happy because Bakura was digging something sharp into Yami and cursing thing in Egyptian.

Bakura turned around

"Oh Ryou, Yugi, I didn't see you there. And there is my friend the DOCTOR who states the obvious!" he said smiling.

8888888888

The Doctor wanted to keep Bakura in for the night at least. It took a lot of force but Bakura agreered. It was late at night and Bakura was sitting up in his bed.

_Knock Knock_

"Go away" Bakura said playing with the remote to the bed. Making it go up and down.

The door opened any way and Yami walked in holding two bags with a bit "M" on it.

"NO WAY! YOU GOT MACCAS!" Bakura yelled sitting up

"SHH!" Yami said walking over to Bakura with the bags

"Did you get the toy? You better of got the toy or I'm sending you back there!" Bakura smiled

Yami rolled his eyes and got the fluffy "Neo Pet" from the box.

"OH MAD AND I DON'T HAVE THAT ONE!" Bakura smiled and then realised the look Yami was getting him

"I mean..argh how old do you think I am 4?"

"Here" Yami said passing him 2 quarter pounders and 2 large frises.

Bakura grabbed them and began to insert large amounts in his mouth.

"Bakura, I'm sorry. This bet….

"Don't worry about it" Bakura said looking at him seriously

Yami smiled

"Well it's only been about 2 weeks, that means we still got about 26 days still to go"

Bakura nodded

"And I plan to make the next 26 days of your life a living hell" he said smiling

Yami looked at Bakura; the smile he was getting was making him feel a bit worried.

/26 days of being stuck with a lunatic tomb robber….

/26 more days of making this Pharaohs life a complete disaster/

./Bring it on/

FEW DONE!

It took me ages to do so please like it. I'm very happy because we just played backyard cricket and I won! WOOT! OK please respond on what you would like to happen. I was going to actually end it there, and make Ryou and Yugi sport them fighting and end it they both loose BUT WHERE IS THE FUN IN THAT? Again please review. And I'm sorry if I let you down. I tried my best sorry. Oh sorry about the Australian thing. I thought I might put it in. and we don't all talk like that and we don't all eat meat pies…but I do. Wow sorry it was so long, so what do we want to happen next? Tell us!

If I don't update until after Christmas. Have a Merry Chrissie, and a happy new year, uh have fun! I might update a lot more since I'm on holidays! Oh my gosh its my birthday soon! YAY! 40 degree day tomorrow BOO!

Until then

Z Star hope I made you proud 

Hoo Roo

Brooke


	10. Thats the lineYour jumping it

G'day Guys!

IM sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated for like a long time, but I got like 2 other stories and its actually quite hard to keep everything up to date kinda thing. Did I tell you all I have 2 NEW STORIES! Yes that is correct and they too are about Bakura and the Pharaoh in some way or another. ANY WAY! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, HAPPY NEW YEAR and all dat stuff. In Australia we've had nothing but BUSH FIRES! And frankly I'm getting sick of it...IM moving to england or america.

Any way, MY B DAY IN LIKE 3 DAYS OR SOMETHING! WHOO HOO! 15!

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything…

**There's the line…Your jumping it. **

Bakura lay on the lounge dramatically as Yami came stamping towards him….again.

"Yes Bakura?" he asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Bakura sighed

"Yami, I want a drink, my bones are in great pain! Would you get me a drink?" he asked innocently looking at the Pharaoh's eyes become suspicious

"Bakura your fine, get off you ass and get it..

"OW THE PAIN OH THE AGONY!" Bakura yelled dramatically

Yami stamped his foot and grinded his teeth.

"Fine" he mumbled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Bakura laughed as he sat up and turned the TV on, as soon as he caught sight of Yami he quickly laid down coughing.

"Here" Yami said passing the tomb robber some water.

Bakura gave the clear liquid a funny look.

"Is this what Pharaoh piss looks like?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Yami rolled his eyes

"NO! Its water it's good for you" the former Pharaoh said crossing his arms

Bakura handed Yami the glass back.

"And so is root beer" he said with a smirk

Yami rolled his eyes as he disappeared into the kitchen and moments later came out with a root beer

"TA!" Bakura said snatching it off the Pharaoh and drinking it

"A thankyou might be in order" Yami said tapping his foot

Bakura gave him a weird look

"Thhhhhhhaaaankkkkkkyou?" he asked confused

"Yeah you know like MANNERS! Something you obviously don't have" Yami said giving him a glare

"Who needs manners when you have a slave that can do everything for you?" Bakura yelled happily having another sip of root beer.

Yami mumbled something and left.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he got out the old "Evil Plan Planning Book" and opened it.

"Ok, well the last plan, well didn't quite work" he said looking at the stick figures of Yami dying.

"HOWEVER! I will succeed! I just need a plan"

He tapped his book as he lay on the couch and though about it….

"What is something the Pharaoh can't live without?" he asked himself out loud

"Hair gel" came an innocent voice

Bakura looked up to see Ryou with a confused face

"Bakura what are you doing?" he asked walking over to him

Bakura hid the book and his mind automatically going into "lying mode"

"I was uh, Yami told me that Easter was when you gave presents to one another, and what better to give Yami than some hair gel!"

"No Bakura, that's Chrismtas…..

/Oh Ra here we go/

"I believe Christmas is when the baby………..

Bakura lost interest right there and then. He had to escape before Ryou made him go to church…again.

"Ryou, as much as I would LOVE to talk about little babies and drummer boys with chicken salads with you, I have very important issues to attend to" Bakura said getting up and walking away.

"Bakura the doctor said…

"Ryou the only thing that Doctor is good for is stating the obvious!" Bakura yelled laughing

Ryou sighed

"So what are these important issues you were talking about?"

Bakura froze as he held the planning book in front of himself so Ryou couldn't see.

"I have to feed, the uh….

Ryou became suspicious

"Bakura?" he asked crossing his arms

"Ryou ok if you must know, I was going to make a cake, FOR you. It was meant to be a surprise" Bakura looked down and knew he had Ryou on the ropes.

"Oh Bakura, you don't have to make me a cake! Nawww now I feel bad" he looked up to see the face of his Yami smile

"ITS OK RYOU!" he said dramatically walking away "I'll just go throw things"

Ryou sighed

"Sometimes I really worry about him"

Bakura lay on his bed, which he was still sharing with Yami. He had his book in front of him and a pencil in the other.

/Hmmmmm Ryou's idea about the hair gel wasn't so bad/ Bakura through scribbling a picture of the Pharaoh down.

"What if I change the hair gel!" he said to himself

That evil smile came across his face

"What ill do, ill let Yami have a shower, after his shower the first thing he goes for is the hair gel. If I change the hair gel too uhhhhhhhhh hmmm" he stopped

"But what do I change it with?" he asked himself

With that Bakura got up and began to walk around the house…eventually he went to the garage.

He found what he was looking for….

THE NEXT MORNING

Yami turned off the taps as he hummed a song to himself, He got out of the shower and grabbed a white towel that lay on the bench next to the sink….. Right next to the hair gel.

/Hm YUgi must have brought me some more/ he thought to himself as he wiped the fog off the mirror and looked in it.

He smiled as he picked up and twisted the lid, got a handful the gooey substance and began to style his hair…with both hands. Not realising what Bakura had done.

Bakura put his ear on the door; he could hear the Pharaoh humming to himself.

/Hurry up it said on the bottle its supper fast at drying/ he thought to himself holding the bottle of super glue in his hands.

Yami had his hair the way he liked it and tried to bring his hands down…

/What the/ he asked as he could not move his hands form on his head.

Bakura smiled…

/Silence…3,2,1/

"YUGI!"

Bakura cracked up laughing

"Ahh we have take off!" he rolled on the floor laughing

"Yami? Is everything ok?" came an innocent voice from upstairs

"Everything is fine Yugi, I think Yami just realised he had pubic hair!" Bakura laughed

"DO I need to come down there?" the voice came again

"NO! I mean no! No need Yugi ill check up on him!"

"Thanks Bakura!"

And there were thuds as Yugi waled back into his room.

Bakura smiled as he coughed and checked his breath

"Show time"

He opened the door to see the Pharaoh frantically trying to pull his hands out of his hair

"Yami what's going on?" he asked innocently walking into the bathroom

"You! You know very well Bakura because you did this!" Yami yelled trying to put his hands down.

Bakura shrugged

"No I didn't"

Yami looked at him and began to frantically began to reef at his hair again. He looked very frustrated and Bakura was loving every second of it.

Bakura then realised the towel around Yami's waist was coming undone.

"Yami uh…I think you"

"SH! Just shut up Bakura! I know you done this" Yami said full of worry

"Do you have proof?"

A smile came across Yami's face

"As a matter of fact I do"

Bakura rolled his eyes

"Ok what?"

Yami moved his head and looked up, Bakura followed the gaze to see a little flashing light

"I brought come cameras. I have put one in every room, after what happened at the hospital. I asked Yugi to install it and I told him it was for home security"

Bakura rolled his eyes

"So your saying you caught me red handed?"

Yami smiled

"Sure did"

/ahhhh shit/ Bakura thought in his mind /Just when you think your safe/

Yami began reefing at his hair when the towel around his waist gave up and fell onto the floor.

Bakura smiled and blushed a bit as Yami closed his eyes.

"I'm butt naked in front of you aren't I?"

Bakura nodded not taking his eyes off the Pharaoh's ones.

Bakura smiled as he began to walk away

"I'll leave you here to uhhh get organised. Oh Yami?"

"WHAT?" yelled the Pharaoh

"Smile for the camera!" Bakura said closing the door

LATER THAT DAY!

Bakura watched as Yugi and Ryou cut the Pharaoh's hair off. Bakura sitting there nicely on the couch.But in his soul room he was literally crying with laughter, banging his wrists on the floor.

"Yami I don't get how you got hair gel and super glue mixed up!" Yugi sighed as he cut another lock of hair off.

Ryou smiled as he managed to cut one hand free. Yami giving Bakura glares that would make anyone feel scared. But not Bakura

"Ryou, would you be so kind as to go into the bathroom and get the camera please?" Yami said smiling

Bakura's face went form happy to nervous.

"Sure Yami what is it?" Ryou asked walking away

"There is something I need to show you two"

Moments later Ryou came back with a camera and Yugi smiled as he got the Pharaoh's other hand from his head

"Ok Yami all done" Yugi said smiling

Yami who looked very weird by now…well his hair did any way took the camera and re-winded it to earlier that day.

"Finally I can show you what Bakura has been up too

Ryou and Yugi looked over the Pharaoh's shoulder and Ryou gasped

"BAKURA!"

HE HE HE!

Sorry guys I'm goanna have to leave it there. Will Bakura get caught? This could be it? Or has the thief out smarted the pharaoh…again?

The only way I'm going to update is if you review!

I hope you all enjoyed it.

REVIEW!

And if u want to check out me other stories go ahead!. They aren't as good as this one but heck?

Oh and a note of warning, someone out there wasn't being very nice to my good friend Z Star. Two words to that person, watch out. LOL ok they are probably not reading this story. But heck. IM onto them and gonna kick their candy ass,aussie style. LUV YA Z STAR : D

Now I'm going to go all gushy.

I know the story hasn't ended yet but I would just like to thank all of you that review, honestly I never dreamed that people would actually like my stupid stories lol. But again THANKYOU! Ill send you all birthday cake! Unless u wanna come to Australia and get some..meh.

THANYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!

Hoo roo

Brooke


	11. Proof? What Proof?

G day all!

OK I know sorry doesn't cut it and I know you are going to throw things at me. Ive been so flat out with school I might die. OMG over 100 reviews! WOOOOOOO A HUGE thanks to every single one of u who reviewed. I didn't actually think ne one would like my stories. If you all want ill write a response to each of ur replies, but at the moment I just want to shove this chapter up.

OK!

Disclaimer: Don't own it or I would be in England by now.

**Oh just some answers to reviews.**

**Actually I seriously cant be bothered… I love you all though! **

**Proof? What Proof? **

Ryou and Yugi looked over the Pharaoh's shoulder and Ryou gasped

"BAKURA!"

Bakura looked up off the couch innocently and smiled.

"Yes?"

Ryou looked at him and then the tape, his face going a light shade of pink.

"WHERE did you get this tape from!" Ryou yelled his voice breaking with emotion.

Yugi blushed as he kept a stare on the tape and giggled.

Yami on the other hand, looked like he was about to burst in tears.

Bakura stood up and walked proudly to the camera to see a very lovely capture of him giving Ryou a head.

Bakura looked quite confused as he looked himself on camera.

/Darn wrong tape…and I done that puppet show for nothing/ he said mentally

Yugi's eyes were glued to the camera, his face gone brick red. Suddenly the lovely "make out" tape was over and the screen went a blurry, black and white.

Then….

A lovely sock puppet with evil drawn-on-eyes came on. You could tell it was Bakura there on account on you could see the messy white hair in the background.

"This song is called" He paused for a second and spoke Egyptian.

_Fuck You Phraoh_

Bakura smirked an evil smirk.

/Ohhhhh this is too good/

The boys then saw a sock puppet dance around the camera singing in Egyptian very badly.

Cuz you a MMMMMMMMMOTHER FUCKER comon sing it with me now! MMMMMMMOTHER FUCKER PHAROAH! MOOOOTTTHTHEERRR FUCKER!

Ryou and Yugi raised an eye brow looking at the Pharaoh very oddly.

ANDDDDDD if you TEEEELLL Ryou what I'm DOOIINGGGG ILL CUUUTT YOU EYES OUT OH YEAH!

Yami yelled then realised his only evidence of Bakura was gone.

"IT WAS ON HERE! ALL OF IT! BAKURA, AND AND AND HIS PLAN AND AND AND"

Ryou gave Yugi a sympathetic look as the light walked to the former Pharaoh and smiled.

"I think you could use a nap Yami" Yugi said quietly

Bakura looked at the tape and smiled as he sung the song in his head.

/And if you THINK you can WIN you ca go FUCK a bin cuz I am Kura, the only TOMBROBBA/

Yami shook his head and pointed to Bakura.

"YOU! YOU AND THAT PATHETIC BOOK OF YOURS I KNOW WHATS IN THERE I SHOULD HAVE SHOWED RYOU WHILE I HAD THE CHANCE!" Yami yelled looking at Bakura who was still smiling.

/Pharaoh has cracked/ Bakura thought laughing.

Ryou paused the tape and looked at Yami, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait that book. I saw Bakura with that book. He didn't want to show me what was in it"

Yami rolled his eyes

"Ryou! Can't you see? Bakura has had this book for 5000 years plotting plans to kill me! I managed to get it off him but before I could show you, he got it back" Yami said, feeling much better since he got that off his chest.

Yugi now had the same confused expression as Ryou.

"But how did Bakura get it back off you? I know you Yami you wouldn't loose something like that if the book DOES exist"

Yami's mind then replayed to the little "incident" the two had in Yami's room.

FLASH BACK!

"Yami, I know I'm a bit of a prick at times but I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I never do. Its just I think if I don't annoy you, you wont like me any more" Bakura said looking down

Yami shook his head and smiled

"Bakura you're my friend, as much as it kills me to say" Yami replied

"I'm sorry" Bakura said looking at the book

"I don't know Bakura ow if you mean that apology or not" Yami said sticking up his nose

Bakura put his hand on Yami's cheek and pulled his face towards him, gradually Bakura closed his eyes as his lips met the Pharaohs in a small kiss.

Yami's eyes were wide opened but they closed.

Bakura ended the kiss and smiled, Yami looked at him in disbelief

Bakura got up and began to leave, though before he left he looked at Yami and smiled

"You know how I said I was sorry?" Bakura asked

Yami nodded

"Yes"

"I am sorry because you're such a stupid Pharaoh who will believe shit if you put it in front of him!" Bakura yelled laughing closing the door

Yami gasped in disbelief and looked at the empty space the book once was

"BAKURA!" he yelled

END FLASH BACK

By now everyone in the room was giving him a confused look. Yami shook his head and turned around.

/ Even if I do tell Ryou and Yugi about that, Bakura would just protest that I kissed him back…which is partly true. It wasn't as though I refused/ The Pharaoh thought thinking of the best exit plan.

"I uh left it somewhere" Yami said turning around, giving the tape to Yugi. And slowly walking up the stairs.

With the Pharaoh gone Yugi and Ryou's eyes automatically lay on Bakura with raised questionable eye brows.

/Shit silence, silence silence/ Bakura yelled in his mind trying to make up the best excuse.

Just as Ryou's mouth was going to open with 1000 of questions the doorbell rang.

"ILL GET IT!" Bakura pounced and opened the door to see Joey and Tistian standing there.

"Ah Ryou?" Joey asked confused

"Yeah you shit covered infested piece of dung wrapped in poo its RYOU!" Bakura yelled sarcastically opening the door.

Joey walked in rolling his eyes, and Tristian giggled.

"You gota admit putting 3 different words for shit IS amusing" he said smiling.

Bakura looked at Ryou and smiled

"Going to Mariks"

But before the light cound answer Bakura was out the door and walking down the road, though in the inside he was rejoicing that the two dickheads came.

He was out of the woods for now.

But that wasn't going to last.

END (for now)

Yes I know it was short, but im writing this in period 2. SO excuse spelling mistakes. R AND R! please make me happy n n n ill smile! Yeah! Please : ( N if u have NE ideas please tell because Yamis gunna get bakura back….bad.

LOL and sorry aout the gay song, its all I could think of.If u want the lyrics ill make some lame ones up lol!

OK all have a good one!

Brooke


	12. Forgetfull Laughter

Uh Hi all he he he :D

Ok does any one else want to brutally hurt me? If you do I understand. Actually ill give each of you who review a rock to throw at me. Guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated for like ever- ive been so stressed out with school and ive had 8 assessments and and and I really need a hug right now. But heres a short chapter, because I forgot what my story was called at one point…. Which is just shame full. holds bag of rocks. Ok let the torment begin.

Disclaimer: Ok if I did own Yugioh I would like make more series.

Note: Ok I know this is really Gay but I'm just going to do the "Marik" and "Yami Marik" its easier for me. And Marik is a bit cheery in this chap…

Other Note: This chapter isn't funny AT ALL, its more about what leads up to the necxt chapter--- if I'm still alive

**Smiles that one forgets. **

Bakura walked proudly. Shoulders up, back straight and a smile, which even the Tombrobber- had forgotten. It was a smile full of happiness. At exactly 2.35 on a sunny Saturday morning, Bakura felt as though no one could get in his way. He knew he had won. The reaction of the former Pharaoh had gone exactly to plan, and he knew what would happen next. Yami would go for a long walk and realise that this whole bet was dumb and eventually just give up, and before you know it, you have a naked Pharaoh running around naked.

As Bakura fantasised about himself actually winning something, he ended up at the place he needed…Marik's. He needed Marik and his Yami for his "other" half of the plan to make sure he was victorious.

Bakura walked up the porch and was about to knock on the door when he heard moans, screams and mummers inside the house. He rolled his eyes.

/Your just going to have to wait/

_Knock Knock Knock_

The moans, screams and mummers suddenly stopped.

"W…who is it?" came the exhausted voice from inside.

"Me" Bakura said rolling his eyes

There was a slight pause, and the door opened, revealing a half naked Marik standing in front of the tomb robber.

"Can I help you?" Marik said a bit pissed off

"Let me in I got news…..

123123123123123123123

Joey and Tristan had left a few minuets ago, which left Yugi and Ryou on the couch in silence.

Ryou looked at Yugi curious of what had happened before with the Yami's and asked.

"Yugi, do you think that the Yami's had taken our "deal" a little too far?"

Yugi looked up and smiled.

"To be honest with you Ryou, I was thinking the exact thing" he said looking at the ceiling to Yami's room, where the Pharaoh had not made one noise since he went up there.

Ryou nodded.

"Perhaps this agreement is also about that grudge Yami and Bakura have"

"Could be…… Could be"

It was then and only then had this theory hit Ryou….

"Or maybe there is something going on that we should know about" The light said with a smile that the light had forgotten- the smile of cheekiness.

Yugi shook his head innocently

"Ryou, that can't be right. Yami and I tell each other everything!"

Ryou grinned a grin that he had forgotten he had.

"Go get Yami, and tell him we have some questions…..

AT MARIKS

Marik and Yami Marik sat on the couch which had been used for other purposes, mouths open, eyes wide and eyebrows as high as they could go.

Bakura sat on the opposite end of the room and nodded.

"And it's all true….Every last bit…All Yami" The Tomb robber said crossing his legs over.

Yami Marik leaned over under the couch thumbed around a bit and came back out with a crowbar and hit it against his other hand repeatedly.

"What do you want us to do?"

YAMI'S ROOM

Yami's smile seemed to grow and grow as he looked at the plan in front of him. It was a smile that the Pharaoh had seemed to forget- the smile of evilness. His hair at that present time suited his behaviour- Psychotic. This was the plan that would not only make the tomb robber loose the bet, but it would get him out of the Pharaoh's hair..for good.

ON THE COUCH

Yugi and Ryou decided to drop asking Yami questions, and wanted to keep it for a time where Bakura and Yami were together. The more Yugi thought about it, the more it made sense.

Yugi turned to Ryou

"If there IS some kind of bet behind this, who do you recon will win?" Yugi asked smiling

Ryou returned the smile and then shook his head.

"I don't want to answer that, because then I know something will come up between us"

Yugi shook his head

"Ryou I think were mature enough. I just want you opinion"

Ryou looked at Yugi and smiled.

"If it is a bet concerning who will crack first, Bakura will defiantly win."

Yugi chuckled slightly.

"I disagree, I think Yami will"

"What makes you say that?" Ryou asked

"Yami's been putting up with Bakura for 5000 years, he can last more" Yugi said

Ryou grinned- that smile coming back

"How about we make a little bet ourselves? Nothing personal of corse"

Yugi looked as though he was hoping for Ryou to say that.

"I think this is going to be interesting indeed"

123123123123

OK, I think that's the lamest chapter ive put up but I sware to bobby that next chapter will be

THE BEST EVER

Wow there was no swaring

It was kinda rough this chapter, but if not stoned to death next chapter will be hilarious! Because The lights WAIT I CANT GIVE IT AWAY

OK wait I am

If you don't want to know don't read

The lights are actually going to HELP their yami pretty much prank the other yami

OMG I SAID IT SORRY!

I had to get it out

Um yeah it isn't going to happen unlessyou review, and every one who reviews gets a rock to throw at me.

Holds out rocks

Do your worst….

Please don't bag me out for spelling or lameness of this chapter as its 3 in the morning…..

Hoo roo

Brooke (rip?)

GO THE SOCCEROOS!


End file.
